Organizations of all types (e.g., government agencies, healthcare institutions, financial institutions, retailers, social networking service providers, manufacturers, etc.) face security challenges with respect to physical and/or digital access. For instance, critical equipment of an organization may be located in a certain physical space, and the organization may limit access to that physical space to a small group of authorized persons (e.g., employees who have undergone background checks and/or other vetting procedures). Likewise, an organization may limit access to sensitive data to persons who need to handle the sensitive data.
In some instances, organizations may maintain records of physical and/or digital accesses. For instance, a record of which persons entered a restricted area, and when, may be useful for investigative purposes if a valuable object in the restricted area goes missing. Likewise, if a trade secret or other confidential information is leaked, it may be useful to have a record of who viewed or copied certain digital files.
Moreover, organizations may track persons and/or objects. As an example, movement of persons within a physical space (e.g., a building) may be tracked in real time to prevent unauthorized accesses. As another example, components and/or materials that go into making a finished product may be tracked for audit purposes.